Love Makes A True Saiyan Prince
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Bulma finds a note on her bed, asking her to met them on the roof, for what reason? So being curious, she goes and find out what so important to make her go up there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. My first fanfic. Be nice to it.


**Love Makes A True Saiyan Prince**

A/N: This story is based on the night after the party to celebrate Buu's defeat. Vegeta decides to be a man & tell Bulma his feelings for her.

It is now 10:00pm, which is 3 hours after the party had finished. Bulma walked with Trunks to his bedroom, and after he went in his bed Bulma tucked Trunks in. Then Trunks said '' Goodnight Mom.'' Bulma smiled and said ''Goodnight sweetheart.'' Bulma kissed Trunks on the forehead and then walked to the door.

But before she left, she turned round and said to Trunks ''And sweetie? I love you so much.'' Trunks smiled and said ''I love you too Mom.' Then just after Trunks fell asleep Bulma smiled again, then she went out the room and closed the door. Bulma went for a shower before she went to bed. By the time she was out she got changed into her night gown.

She was about to go to her bed, but then she saw a note on the bed. She picked up the note and read it. The note said ''Meet me on the roof at midnight. This is important. I have something to tell you that you should know'' But the note didn't say who it was from. Bulma got confused for a second and wondered who could possibly want to see her?

Two hours later after receiving the letter, Bulma walked to the elevator and went to the roof of the house. By the time she got there she looked around. But nobody was there. Bulma was getting bored so she decided to leave when a grunted voice appeared.

''Where are you off to Bulma?'' Bulma quickly turned round, and right before her eyes it was believe it or not, Vegeta.

''Oh Vegeta! You scared me.'' Bulma said.

''Sorry if I scared you.'' Vegeta replied. Did Bulma hear that correct? It's not often that Vegeta ever apologized to her.

''It's OK Vegeta. I'm use to it. But tell me this, was it you that left me that note in the bedroom? Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded.

''Yes I did.'' Bulma was shocked about this at the moment.

''The letter said that you had something important to tell me. So what is it Vegeta? Is there something wrong? '' Bulma asked.

''No, nothing's wrong Bulma. I just have something to say to you. Something I should have said a long time ago.'' replied Vegeta. Bulma stood still with a shocked look on her face. Vegeta walked in front of Bulma and began to speak.

''I'm not sure where to begin here. But you see Bulma I've been living with you here in the Capsule Corp home for many years now. But all I ever done for you was treat you like you're nothing to me. But now I've come to realize it now. You're the only person I came to who cared for me ever since my home planet was destroyed by Freeza. You cared for me, you cook me delicious meals, you tender my wounds for me and we have a child together. So now ever since moving to Earth I guess my life was worth living here.'' Vegeta began. Bulma looked so surprised.

''What is it you are trying to say Vegeta?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta put an innocent look on Bulma.

''You know when I died in my battle with Buu?'' asked Vegeta. Bulma nodded.

''I cried all the time for you Vegeta. I couldn't stand it when I heard you were gone.'' answered Bulma, who was close to tears.

''I had to do it for a reason.'' said Vegeta. ''What's that then?'' asked Bulma. Vegeta turned his head to the edge of the roof.

''I did it so I could protect you. I had done that for you and Trunks. And I'll admit it, I even done it for Kakarot. But while in other world I found out I sacrificed myself for nothing. I came back to Earth to face Buu. I met Kakarot while I was there, he told me that Trunks had been absorbed. And...'' Vegeta put his head down in shame with hands on his forehead. Vegeta continued

''...he told me that you were dead. He told me you were gone. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you.'' Bulma rushed to Vegeta noticing he was now crying. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, and then Vegeta gently touched her hand.

''So Bulma... I waited a long time to say this to you.'' He looked into Bulma's eyes with tears still falling out his eyes.

''Bulma...'' He paused for at least two seconds then he finally said it. ''Bulma I love you.'' Bulma was shocked when he said that. Vegeta had never said that to her in his whole life.

''What...did you just say Vegeta?'' Bulma asked, shocked. Vegeta pulled Bulma to him and hugged her for dear life.

''I love you Bulma. I've always loved you. Ever since we first met on Namek. Ever since I started living here on Earth. Ever since Trunks was born. I never knew how much I loved you till I lost you. I acted like I never cared because of my damn pride. But to hell with my pride. My planet was destroyed years ago, and the only thing I need in my life now is you only you. Kakarot was right. I always said to him love makes you weak. But the only reason Kakarot is stronger than me is not because of his training in other world, but it was also the love he has for his wife and two sons. And now I know that love is a strength, I have no shame on any of you anymore.'' Vegeta was still crying through his words. Then Bulma started to drop a few tears.

''Oh my God Vegeta.'' Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly. ''I love you too Vegeta. All my life I have spent with you was worth living for.'' Vegeta still dropping a few tears while holding onto Bulma.

''There is one more thing I must do to prove that I love you.'' Bulma was confused for a second.

''What is it Vegeta?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta let Bulma go then he put both his hands on her face rubbing away her tears with his thumbs. Then he put his head close to hers and then he kissed Bulma. Bulma was shocked at first. But while this happened for about 10 seconds she slowly closed her eyes. The kiss had so much passion into it, it was so hard for them to break apart from it.

The kiss lasted about two minutes and then they went back to hugging. Vegeta carried Bulma to her bedroom and placed her on the bed gently. Vegeta smiled at Bulma and then said ''I love you so much Bulma more than anything in the whole universe.'' Bulma smiled back ''I love you too Vegeta.''

Vegeta went to his pocket and pulled out a small silver box. He opened the box. and inside was a small ring with an emerald colored diamond on it. Bulma face looked so surprised after she saw what was inside. Then Vegeta popped the question.

''Bulma, will you marry me?'' Bulma was stunned for moment. She looked at Vegeta and quickly placed her lips with his for another kiss of passion.

''Yes Vegeta, I will.'' replied Bulma. Vegeta took the ring and placed it on Bulma's left hand ring finger.

''I'm not sleeping alone anymore.'' Vegeta said with a smile.

''You sure won't when you have me.'' Bulma teased. Vegeta laughed a little then he kissed Bulma again with the same passion. They both lay down on the bed just staring at each other with a smile.

''Looks like my wish came true after all.'' Bulma said. Vegeta grew confused.

''What wish is that?'' asked Vegeta. Bulma smiled

''When I was 16 I made a wish with the Dragonballs. I wished for having a handsome Prince. And I finally have him right here.'' Bulma said touching the part of Vegeta where his heart is located. Vegeta smiled at her.

''It's getting really late Vegeta. It's already 2am in the morning. Can we call it a night?'' asked Bulma.

''OK Bulma. But I can't wait for the morning.'' Vegeta stated.

''Why is that?'' Asked Bulma. Vegeta smiled at her.

''So I can see you.'' Vegeta replied. Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta.

''Well, I'm looking forward to it. Well goodnight Vegeta.'' said Bulma. Vegeta smiled.

''Goodnight Bulma. And Bulma? Bulma looked at Vegeta

''What is it Vegeta?'' Bulma asked. Vegeta put his arms around her.

''I love you Bulma.'' Bulma smiled then laid her head on Vegeta's chest.

''I love you too Vegeta.'' Then after that Vegeta and Bulma slept through the whole night with only their love for each other on their minds

**The End**


End file.
